Closer
by KawaiiDino
Summary: Can she forgive him? Niouxoc. : .DisclaimerL I do not own Prince of Tennis.


It started slowly, with barely any feeling. Then it grew, her mind taken over by thoughts of him, the trickster. He had her and she didn't care. She wanted it, she needed it, she couldn't breathe without it. Neither could he. He couldn't stop looking at her, taking her in; the way she was stealing shy glances at him, the way her eyes were twinkling and a blush would creep across her nose every time he caught her sneaking glances. It was cute.

When they locked eyes it was electric, the energy took her breath away, it made her light-headed. It was awesome. But it was also a distant memory, time had moved on, so had he. She had stayed static and silent, frozen in place for a year; a long, cold and empty year.

But why?

Why had the magic gone?

-

She loved the rain, it was so pleasant and clean that she couldn't feel down; she just couldn't! Today was a good day, she felt like a burden had been lifted from her heart. The rain was only a light drizzle and sunlight filtered through the dissipating clouds. The world smelt fresh and clean, like spring.

She still hurts, whenever she sees him or couples holding hands. She still cries sometimes.

She liked the feel of the air on her flushed cheeks. She had been thinking again, that was never good. Strolling down the street to the familiar corner shop something caught her eye, a pink flyer stuck to a lamp post. It was bright pink with large black lettering. She moved to take a closer look, standing in front of the post, squinting. She really had to remember to take her glasses with her.

_Dance Competition.  
Annual Celebration Ball._

_If you can dance, better come down._

_Call: ..._

Hmmm. She was a natural born dancer; the music would always sweep her up in its flow, her body moved with its own mind.

"Maybe I should go..." she murmured to herself, softly. The rain had completely stopped by now and the sun was shining brightly. She closed her umbrella and looked up, shading her eyes with her hand.

She looked back down at the flyer, noticing something new.

_Costume and mask required._

Her eyes widened and she gasped. This was perfect, she could start over. Maybe not with her whole life but at least for one night she could be someone else.

-

The music was flowing from the speakers, making the bodies on the dance floor twitch and turn with every beat. It was mesmerising.

-

He descended the staircase with an elegance only he possessed; it wasn't graceful, nor was it frigid, it was boyish and playful, every step measured to catch everyone's attention.

As he stepped onto the chequered floor, he glanced from side to side, browsing the crowd for a suitable dance partner, preferably a pretty girl._ Oh, what fun this would be._

It was dark, faerie lights wound around the walls and pillars, the tables and chairs and even the DJ booth. There were little lights shining from the ceiling and the light flooding in from the main hall cast the dancers in a soft, romantic light.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes rested on a girl. She was dressed in red, her mask coloured gold, her dress looked like it belonged to a different time and place; perhaps Havana in the early 1950s. It was mid-calf, clung to her curves and was held up by delicate straps on her shoulders.

And I swear I know her face,  
I just don't know who you are...

He felt a familiar tremble run down his spine._ Who was she? _

She felt someone looking at her. She turned her head only slightly to find it was a boy. She gasped slightly as she looked at his stance. He was stood with one leg bent slightly, supporting less of his weight. His hands were in his pockets and he had a slight slouch to his figure. He was gorgeous. She couldn't see his face well, the light behind him casting it in shadows. He moved his head slightly to the side; she caught a glimpse of his face.

And I just can't pull away,  
Under a spell I can't break.

His eyes caught her own, an unknown force held their gazes together. She felt herself moving towards him, slowly. He was moving closer too. They met half way, watching each other with bated breath.

"Care to dance?" he asked, his voice steady and charming, not betraying his amazement. _Play it cool._

He gave her a smile that made her knees weak and her heart wrench with an all too familiar pain. He watched as her face crumpled, her eyes burning with pain and fury.

"Why?" she forced out, it was a strangled whisper.

His eyes widened as he recognized her. He wanted to hold her and make that expression go away, but he couldn't...he had hurt her too much.

He looked down, trying to find something to say. So many things were going through his mind, yet he could not make sense of any of it. He wanted to tell her why he had had to leave but that would upset her more. What was he supposed to do?

"Why?" she said again, this time louder and with an edge to her voice. Her eyes had become stronger, harder and colder.

He looked at her with admiration; no girl has ever reacted like this. He needed her back.

"I didn't want to-"he started.

"Then why did you?!" she exclaimed. This got most of the dancer's attention. He looked up at the faces and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's talk outside."

-

It was drizzling again, lightly. The sky was only slightly over-cast and stars poked through the clouds.

He pulled her towards a secluded spot; a canopy of blossoms. He let go of her wrist and turned his back to her. She stood still, crossing her arms when he didn't turn around. She waited. He waited. Both for some sort of a miracle.

"You were distracting me." He gave a look that yelled: "BE QUIET!". She kept quiet. "I thought that winning was the most important thing in my life, and for a while it was, but..." he turned to look at her "...I was wrong. You were- still are- the most important thing." He moved closer with every word. They were barely an inch apart and their breathing had become strenuous.

She had to look up at him and the stars that were showing tonight twinkled in her eyes. He looked at her lovingly, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Do you think we can give it another shot?" he looked hopeful, his smile widening.

"I don't know..." she broke their gaze and turned around. She started walking away, gradually her pace quickened until she was running.

The rain was harder now; it pelted down on the broken-hearted girl.

_I don't know..._


End file.
